The Beginning of Hell
by ThePurplePyroHedgie
Summary: Amy Rose is working her normal dayshift at the flower shop when something weird starts happening around Mobius. As a zombie epidemic starts, Shadow and her friends strive to survive in this strange new world. ShadAmy and slight SonAmy
1. What?

It was a normal Tuesday morning and a pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose was getting ready for work. She placed her red headband in place and adjusted it perfectly so her quills would frame her face nicely. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as her outfit she had chosen the night before suited her well for today.

She started to apply some light make-up such as lipstick and eye shadow. "I can't wait to get started at work, we have a lot of orders in for today" she said aloud to herself.

Amy Rose worked in a flower shop (no doubt) she arranged the flower orders for the customers. She enjoyed her work; and was fully dedicated to making sure everyone was one-hundred-percent happy with their order. Amy had a lot of get-well-soon bouquets and some anniversaries orders.

Amy grabbed her coat and purse and started heading out the door, she walked down the sidewalk to the small flower shop on the corner of 3rd street. As she continued to walk to work she recognized some people on her way. "Hey Laura", she waved to a smiling bear. "Good morning Toady." She greeted to a happy toad.

As she got inside the flower shop, she hung her coat and put away her purse changing into her work apron. "Miss Flora, I'm here!"

The old skunk slowly came out from the back. "Oh Amy dear, so glad to see you here early! You know we got quite a few orders today don't you?"

The female hedgehog fastened the ties to her apron. "Oh I know. That's why I wanted to get here early!" The pink hedgehog smiled as she picked some flowers to start an arrangement.

Another employer came inside. He was a tall thin grey squirrel; he grabbed a broom and began to sweep up in the store.

"Hi Miss Amy. How you doing this lovely morning?" He asked while he smiled at her.

Amy was busy working on working on her first arrangement order. "Pretty good Chuck, I had a nice weekend, what about you?"

He continued sweeping. "Same!"

As the day went on, an ominous darkness swept over the city. The old skunk looked out the window noticing the change in weather.

The skunk shook her head in disappointment. "My, my it looks like we will be getting a bit of gloomy day today. Such a shame, hopefully it'll clear up soon."

Amy turned away from her work to look out the window. "Strange, the forecast said it would be clear skies…"

Eventually Amy finished all of her work. She placed the last arrangement in the back. Chuck was getting ready to make the first round of deliveries.

"Last one Chuck!" she placed down the arrangement next to the other ones. Then she dusted off her hands to show a hard amount of work was finished.

"Alright miss Amy, I guess I'll start making the first rounds. Want to help me load them in the van?"

She nodded. "Sure Chuck!"

Right before Chuck was about to open the door a loud thud was heard from the other side of the door. Both Amy, and Chuck looked at each other strangely wondering what it could possibly be. Chuck opened the door to find a green echidna with his head hung down standing in the doorway. He was breathing heavily.

"Uh excuse me sir but you should use the front door if you want to purchase some flowers." The squirrel said nicely.

The green echidna didn't speak only began to slowly shuffle into the back entrance. Amy backed up slowly feeling uneasiness from the presence of this echidna. Chuck remained in his place not showing intimidation.

"Sir…did you hear what I said? Use the front –" Before he could finish his sentence the male echidna lifted his head only to reveal half the side of his jaw had skin torn away from what looked like a bite mark. Chunks of bloody flesh hung from his face.

The echidna attacked Chuck pushing him to the ground and biting into the side of his neck. He tore away at a chunk of flesh causing blood to spew out of the wound. Chuck screamed in agony as the echidna continued to eat away at the squirrel.

Amy screamed in horror as she watched her co-worker be killed before her eyes. It all happened so fast that she grabbed a nearby plant pot and threw it at the echidna's head. It smashed against it's face, but seemed to do nothing to stop the killing. Ms. Flora came in and screamed when she saw the sight.

"Oh my goodness, Amy call the police!" The skunk grabbed her hand, and ran back  
into the main shop.

Amy ran over and grabbed her purse. She began to frantically dig through her purse. She pulled out her pink cell phone. Her hands shook as she tried to dial 911. As she began to dial, the phone continued to ring. It rang and rang until finally a message played.

"_I'm sorry all phone lines are currently busy at this time. Please hang up and try again…"_

"I-I don't understand…" She hung up, and looked over to her employer.

The skunk inched towards Amy, "What happened dear?!"

"The phone lines they're all busy. I can't get through to the police!"

A loud bang was heard from the storage room. Then another loud bang was heard. Miss Flora walked over towards the door slowly when suddenly the original echidna and Chuck came crashing through the door and tackled down onto the old skunk.

"Nooo!" she screamed in pain, as the two of them ripped into her.

Amy screamed, as she knew there was not much she could do for the old skunk. She ran out the front door and onto the main road. She turned around looking for any signs of help.

"Help me! Somebody help!" She screamed frantically running around in search for assistance. She noticed a woman walking slowly away from the flower shop.

"Miss can you please help me, and my two friends. They need help." She begged.

The woman turned around slowly revealing many bite mark wounds up and down her body. The pink hedgehog cupped a hand over her mouth as she backed up a few steps. The woman began to chase after her. Amy ran away as fast as she could.

She ran towards the police station. She noticed a lot of people being attacked by what she had seen the green echidna do earlier to Chuck. People were literally being torn apart right before her eyes.

She held back some vomit that was starting to stir up inside from watching the grotesque scene. She noticed a lot of people around the police station. Judging by the looks of it the police had more on their hands then they had planned. Heads were being blown off left, and right. People who had their limbs nearly hanging off were crying for help as they suffered in pain.

The pink hedgehog had tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. She clutched the sides of her head.

"This has to be a nightmare…wake up, wake up!" She started beating the sides of her head trying to wake up from what she thought was a nightmare.

What she didn't realize was while she was trying to wake herself up, a male hedgehog began to approach her. It moaned as it extended its arms out towards her. It was just about to grab her when a gunshot was fired. Blood splattered as the hedgehog dropped dead to the ground.

The pink hedgehog gasped looking around only to notice the hedgehog that was behind her was killed. She looked to her right to see the end of a barrel from a gun. Shadow the hedgehog stood boldly with the gun still aimed.

He let his arm with the gun drop down to his side. "I'd be more aware of my surroundings next time you idiot!" He said as he approached her.

This was just the beginning of hell for the both of them.

-  
**So what did you guys think? Please give me your honest opinions. No bashing though. I've pre-written a few more chapters. I just wanted to see what you guys thought of first before continuing this story. Also sorry for not finishing my other stories. I've been busy with college and all. I had writers block at first. But my writing mojo is coming back. :D So yeah anyway tell me what you think to let me know. Seeya later!**


	2. Zombies

"Shadow!" She ran towards the ebony hedgehog.

Amy was more than happy to have someone come to her aid.

"What's happening?!" She asked him.

The black hedgehog closed his eyes for a brief moment before speaking.

"Not sure, other than the dead are coming back to life and wrecking havoc by devouring the living." He said with not much emotion in his voice.

"So you mean like…zombies?!" she exclaimed not believing it.

"Well that would be the proper term yes…" Shadow began to walk off leaving the girl behind.

Amy watched him walk away. She looked around and began chasing after him.

"Hey wait…where are you going? Don't leave me here!" She exclaimed.

"Hm, and why should I bother to let you tag along? Shouldn't that blue faker be here to take care of you?"

Her eyes widened. "You mean Sonic? Oh gosh I hope he's okay!"

The onyx hedgehog smirked. "Pff if the faker let's his cockiness get in the way he's probably already dead…"

Amy punched the hedgehog in the shoulder, but not enough to hurt him. "Don't say that. Sonic's a hero...he can make it out there. He's the fastest thing alive after all."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Hmph, he may be 'fast'," he used air quotes to display his lack of agreement on Sonic being the fastest.

He continued. "But if there's ever a point where there's a lot of those 'things' in a big group…his speed won't help him much."

As they continued walking Amy noticed they were getting close to her apartment complex. She grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

"Look Shadow." She pointed.

"That's my apartment complex over there. Can you escort me inside so I don't get killed?"

"I don't see how that'll help. You're apartment is close to the city. That is the worst possible place to be with something like this going on. You need to get as far away from the city."

The pink hedgehog frowned. "Then can we at least grab some supplies?"

The hedgehog crossed his arms. "Fine, just don't take forever, you can't take your sweet ass time in there."

Amy made a sour face towards him. "Okay, geez I won't take that long I promise."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. As they got to the top of the stairs there was blood spattered on the walls and doors of other apartments. A few bodies were scattered across the floor. Amy looked away as she dug into her pocket for her keys. Shadow looked around to make sure nothing snuck up on them. The door opened and Amy quickly ran inside. Shadow slowly followed behind closing the door, and dead bolting it for time they spent inside.

Amy quickly ran back in fourth inside gathering certain supplies she thought would come in handy. She packed a few sets of clothes, and a bit of food. Shadow looked around her apartment noticing its tidiness. He walked over to the coffee table picking up the remote control to the TV. He turned the television on turning up the volume. A newscaster was broadcasting the news of the events.  
_  
"The current situation with this epidemic is that it appears that the popular "Zombie" apocalypse has finally happened. No one is certain on how this happened. Scientists are still studying, and trying to find the cause, and a cure for this epidemic. Authorities state that anyone who has not been bitten must stay in doors while this problem is taken care of."_

Amy had finished packing supplies and walked out of her bedroom to listen to the news.

"_Please do not admit anyone into your homes who you may think have or may not have been bitten. The only way you can kill these monsters is by destroying the brain."_

The newscaster stopped for a moment as she was interrupted by one of her advisors.__

"Oh wait we just got some breaking news-"

Both Amy and Shadow looked at one another wondering what it could be. Shadow turned up the volume a bit more so they could hear the breaking news.

_"Oh wait…it appears we. Wait we have to leave now?"_ suddenly a loud crash was heard from inside the television station. A scream erupted and the station started to loose it's signal.

"_I'm sorry but we are being told to evacuate, the zombies are breaking into our station. "God bless all of you, and good luck."  
_  
Suddenly the channel stopped broadcasting, and the emergency broadcast came on. Amy covered her mouth staring at the screen.

"S-shadow why is this happening?" She sunk to the floor and started crying.

Shadow kneeled by her side. "Rose I don't know why this happening. Whatever the reason is, we need to adjust to it while it happens. There is nothing we can do..."

"Shadow I'm scared…"

The ebony hedgehog huffed. "I know I can see that. If you want to stay alive, you can stay with me."

"Oh thank you Shadow!" She went to hug him but he stopped her.

"I swear if you as so much don't follow my instructions I won't hold back on leaving you're ass for the zombies to feast on." He threatened.

She gulped, and wiped away her tears. "I promise, just tell me what to do and I won't be a problem."

They both stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Shadow…what about the others? Shouldn't we try to gather the rest of the gang?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a stern look. "Rose, there's no point in trying to do that with all this havoc occurring. We are more likely to be killed trying to find survivors then we are finding a safe place to stay."

"Oh…" She looked down to the floor sadly.

Shadow began to unlock the door. "Are you ready?"

She nodded quickly, and secured the strap to her duffle bag of supplies. Shadow extended his hand towards Amy. Amy looked at it hesitantly and slowly reached her hand grabbing his. He laced his fingers with her to keep a secure grip on the girl. She blushed slightly at his strong grip. Shadow opened the door and ran down the stairs as Amy ran with his pace.

As they got down to the bottom of the complex there were about ten zombies spread throughout the parking lot. Shadow came to a stop as some of the zombies saw the two hedgehogs. They started running towards them.

"Shit..." He whispered under his breath.

Amy began to whimper as the zombies approached them. The pink hedgehog pulled on the black hedgehog's arm. "Shoot them Shadow!"

He growled, "I can't…the noise will just draw in more…"

Shadow looked back and fourth judging his options. He looked over to Amy.

"How long can you run for?"

"Not too long…" she admitted.

He grunted shoving his gun into her duffle bag. Amy watched him curiously as and then behind them as the zombies were quickly approaching.

"Uh Shadow…"

He gave another silent curse, and before she even realized it, he scooped her up into his arms, and jetted around the zombies before they could grab them. Amy gasped and closed her eyes as the wind blew in her face. Shadow continued running as night was approaching.


	3. Surprise Attack

**Thank you so much **_**Project Shadow**_** and **_**Mewfatima**_** for reviewing my story. It means a lot to me. **** If anyone has suggestions for where they see this story going please feel free to leave your ideas. :)**

-  
Far on the outskirts of the city tents were set up in the back parts of a heavily wooded area.

"Hey Sonic can you give me a hand?" a red echidna was trying to set up the last tent but was having a difficult time doing so.

"No prob Knuckles!" The blue hedgehog walked over, and helped Knuckles put up the last tent.

"Thanks man, I'm not so good with setting stuff up." He rubbed the back of his head showing uneasiness.

"That's probably why you live in the outdoors with no shelter." A white bat exclaimed.

Knuckles glared behind him to Rouge who was sitting on the branch of a tree.

"Grr…like you can do any better batgirl!" He pointed at her in the tree.

"Oh cool your head Knuxie, I can take care of you now that you, and I are together." She flew down to his side and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Knuckles felt heat rise to his cheeks as her lips were placed on his right cheek. He quickly shoved away the embarrassment and displayed his angry side.

"Don't you ever do that again batgirl, I don't want your nasty lips anywhere near my face again!"

Rouge batted her eyes at him as she gave him a seductive look. "Oh Knuckles I'm sure you don't mean it. I bet you liked it…"

Sonic crossed his arms as she shook his head to the never ending drama between the two.

"They really need to just do it together and get it over with." He mumbled under his breath as he walked over to gather some firewood.

"Oh Mr. Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog's ears perked up as he looked over his shoulder. "What is it Cream?"

"Tails and I finished our work!"

"Oh that's awesome" He gave his trademark thumbs up.

She placed her arms behind her back while rocking on her heels. "Do you need anything else for me to do Mr. Sonic?"

"Naw Cream, you did a great job. I don't want to overwork ya, you're still a kid after all." He smiled at her.

She closed her eyes and gave him cute smile. "Okay Mr. Sonic, I'm going to my tent now!"

He patted her head softly, and the young rabbit smiled and ran off to her newly set up tent.

_

**(Back with Amy and Shadow) **

Shadow and Amy had made it out of the city and were now walking into the countryside. Both had been equally quiet now for sometime. As Amy walked alongside Shadow she took in the awkward silence.

"S-shadow?"

His eyes narrowed towards her as he kept walking. "…Hm?"

His piercing red eyes were hard to look at, so she broke away from his eye contact. "I was wondering where we are going to stay?"

He looked away from her, and back to looking ahead of him. "Not sure. I'll figure that out when it comes to crossing that bridge."

The pink hedgehog sighed. "Do you think we'll ever see anyone we once knew before?"

"Perhaps…or maybe not. With everything that's happened it'll be a miracle if we ever run into people we knew again."

The pink hedgehog shut her eyes tight trying to hold back more tears. She didn't want to have to think about how many of her friends were lost to this epidemic. Shadow could sense her sadness and sighed. He stopped in his tracks.

"Rose, I'm sure faker made it out fine…"

"It's not just him, I'm worried about. Everyone else like Rouge, Tails, Knuckles and…

She paused for a moment. "I was just thinking about Cream…I hope nothing bad happened to her. She's so young."

Shadow smirked. "You mean the rabbit girl?"

She wiped away some forming tears. "Yes she's only six."

"I'm sure she's fine as well." Shadow said as he continued to walk ahead.

Suddenly something ran out and grabbed Amy. She screamed as dead arms wrapped around her torso. A zombie had grabbed the pink hedgehog and was about to bite into her shoulder. Shadow pulled out his gun and aimed it towards the zombie's head. She struggled in its grip, avoiding the bite from the zombie. Shadow aimed his gun shooting the zombie in the head. Blood splattered onto her, and the zombie fell dead to the ground.

He rushed over to her. "Are you okay did you get bite?" he quickly examined over her as best as he could.

She stood there shaking some as tears began to flow down her face.

"I'm f-fine" She stuttered.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Shit, I thought it got you."

She lunged forward into his arms hugging him tight. As he looked down at her, he didn't really know what to do so he stroked her quills softly.

He felt a little awkward, he wasn't really use to showing caring qualities towards others. "It was a close call, but you're fine…"

She buried her face into his chest as she tried to compose herself. "I know but-" she stopped when she noticed something over his shoulder.

Shadow continued to stroke her hair. "Rose, you're fine, I won't let anything happen to you while I'm around."

Her eyes widened. "Yeah but Shadow…"

"Just let me finish Rose…" he started to become a little irritated with her trying to interrupt him.

She tugged on his arm, "But Shadow…"

"What!" he barked.

Suddenly a loud groan was heard from behind him. A zombie lunged forward nearly biting into the male hedgehog. With one swift movement Amy's piko, piko hammer slammed into the side of the zombie's head. She began to rapidly bash his head in, until a large pool of blood formed around it. Shadow just stared in awe and slowly turned his attention to the cherry pink hedgehog.

"I was trying to warn you about that." She wiped a pretend sweat drop from her forehead.

His mouth was slightly agape. "You just…saved my life"

"Well it's the least I could do. I owe you one, since you saved my life twice mister!" she smiled at him softly.

"Thank you…" He said quietly.

A noise directed the two hedgehogs to a large bush that began to rustle. The two hedgehogs backed up slightly preparing themselves for another zombie to attack.


	4. Alive!

**Thank you so much to **_**Project Shadow, AleThe-Hedgefox84 and Jet-Life420**_** for reviewing my story. It means so much to me and encourages me to continue this. ******

Shadow stood aimed and ready with his gun. Amy had a hammer ready as well. The bushes continued to move until a familiar red echidna popped out of the bush.

His violet eyes widened. "Shadow…Amy?"

Amy smiled brightly as she recognized her friend. "Knuckles!"

Shadow lowered his gun and the three approached each other.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again." Knuckles brought Amy into a bear hug.

Amy hugged the echidna back. Shadow crossed his arms watching the display.

The black hedgehog spoke. "Knuckles did any of the others survive?"

"Yeah they're all back at camp."

Suddenly a white bat appeared behind Knuckles. "Oh my god they're alive…"

Amy was very happy to see another one of her friends. The pink hedgehog ran towards Rouge, and they both embraced. Shadow smirked seeing one of his old allies. Shadow approached the white bat. Rouge let go of Amy and she smirked.

"Rouge…its been awhile since we've seen one another."

Rouge closed her eyes for a brief moment, and sauntered over towards the ebony hedgehog with her hands on her hips.

"Hmm…good to see you around too Shadow. So happy to see you ran into Amy and got here safely."

Amy looked at the two and giggled. "Yes if it wasn't for Shadow I don't think I'd still be here."

Knuckles cocked an eyebrow. "Wait…you mean Sonic didn't come for you?"

Amy looked back and fourth uncomfortably. "Uh no…"

Rouge looked shocked. She looked back towards Knuckles who shrugged confused himself.

Knuckle rubbed the back of his head uneasily. "No its just Sonic told us he tried to look for you, and you weren't anywhere to be found."

Her ears went back slightly. The pink hedgehog looked to the floor sadly. "Oh I see…well where is he? Is he alright?"

The bat placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's fine honey, he's back at camp with Cream and Tails."

Knuckles looked around their surrounds noticing night would fall soon. "We should probably get back to camp. Only reason we headed this way was because of the screams, and gunshot we heard."

The gang started to hang back towards the campsite. As the gang approached the campsite they noticed Sonic stretching. As the blue hedgehog saw his friends appear through some high bushes he smirked..

"Hey Knux is everything alright?"

The red echidna smiled. "Why don't you see yourself" He moved out of the way to reveal the surprise.

Amy and Shadow appeared, and the blue hedgehog's eyes widened with shock.

"Amy…" he uttered in disbelief.

Cream, and Tails came out from one of the tents, hearing the commotion. Cream and Tails smiled at one another when they saw a familiar friend.

The pink hedgehog felt a warm smile cross her face. "Hello Sonic."

Sonic stood up, and walked slowly towards the pink hedgehog. Amy smiled as tears started to well up in her eyes. She chocked back some of her tears as she ran into his arms. She fully embraced him as tears flowed down her face. Sonic looked down at her and embraced her softly.

"Oh Sonic I thought I had lost you. I thought I'd never see you again." She whimpered in his arms.

"Amy I'm fine. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog after all. Nothing can kill me!" he laughed.

She looked up to his green eyes. "Sonic is it true?" her eyes glimmered with tears.

The blue hedgehog shifted confused wondering what she was on about. "Is…what true?"

She wiped away her tears. "That you came to find me when this all started?"

"Well yeah but I assumed you were dead. No offense but from what I saw I figured you wouldn't stand a chance out there. You don't even know how to fight these things anyway…" he chuckled walking away.

Amy looked down sadly and backed away. Shadow looked at Sonic with disgust in his eyes. He knew Sonic didn't give a shit about the girl. The fact that he even insinuated that Amy wouldn't know how defend herself irked him. He walked over towards the cyan hedgehog.

"How can you even say that?" He spat venomously.

Sonic turned around still with a cocky grin plastered on his face "What?"

"For your information before Rouge, and Knuckles got there Amy saved me from a zombie. She's not the helpless little girl you think she is. She can take care of herself." He got uncomfortably close towards his foe.

The blue hedgehog placed his hands out in defense. "Geez Shadow chill sorry for ruffling your quills!" the blue hedgehog walked off.

Everyone stared in awe at how Shadow was defending Amy. Amy smiled slightly towards Shadow. She didn't know he felt that way towards her. Shadow watched her and looked away. He didn't understand why she was so crazy for that blue idiot. All he did was avoid her. Even in a situation where the world was ending he didn't want any part of her.

Cream and Tails approached Amy.

Cream hugged the pink hedgehog around the waist. "Oh Amy I'm so happy to see your okay!" she smiled cutely up at her.

Amy hugged Cream back. "It's good to see you too Cream. I'm so happy to you're all right as well. I was so worried about you."

Tails gave Amy a short hug, "Hiya Amy, glad to see you made it out okay."

"You too Tails."

Cream tugged on Amy's arm lightly. "Amy want to share a tent with miss Rouge, and I?"

Amy giggled. "Of course!"

Cream took Amy's hand, and lead Amy away. Shadow stood there still watching from a far. Shadow watched her disappear into the tent and began to walk away from the campsite. A voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Shadow…"

Shadow sighed in annoyance turning around to face Rouge. The white bat had her hands on her hips. She walked over towards him.

The black hedgehog glared at her crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

Rouge gave a look of interest. "Where are you going? You aren't leaving are you?" she tilted her head curiously.

The hedgehog shook his head. "I got the girl back to her damn faker. Now I don't have to babysit her ass." He began to walk away again.

The white bat quickly caught up to him grabbing his wrist. Shadow turned his head meeting her smirk. She chuckled some and stared at him in the eyes. She began to make circles around him slowly as she surveyed him.

"You know…for someone who complains about having to take care of someone. You sure did go through a lot to continue allowing her to tag along."

He huffed. "It's not like I had a choi-."

The white bat cut him off. "No Shadow. You did…you could have easily left her behind. But you choose not to. I think you care more about Amy than you think you do."

Shadow remained quiet as her words sunk in. He looked to the ground, thoughts racing through his mind. The white bat interrupted his thoughts again.

"Shadow please stay with us. No one should have be alone in a world like this."

Shadow looked up and turned around. "You're right. I'll stay."

Rouge smiled. "Well then…this will certainly be interesting."

The two began heading towards the camp.


	5. Camp

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Oh and I made this one a bit longer for those who requested I write longer chapters! Thank you to those who have reviewed my chapters it seriously helps motive me! Also if you have any requests on how you see this story going leave me suggestions. I'm always open to ideas.**

  
Shadow was sitting outside up in one of the trees. He had his eyes closed, and his gun clutched in his left hand. Amy came out of her tent and looked around outside. She saw Knuckles sitting by the fire.

Amy approached the red echidna. "Hey Knuckles, have you seen Shadow?"

The red echidna turned his head looking at Amy. His violet eyes scanned the perimeter for a moment.

"I think he's over there." He pointed towards one of the trees.

"Thanks." She began walking over to Shadow's location. She looked up trying to detect the black hedgehog in the darkness.

She blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to see in the dark. "Shadow?"

She continued searching for him. "Are you there?"

Shadow cracked an eye open looking down slightly annoyed at why the girl wanted him at this time.

He jumped down behind her startling her for brief moment. "What do you want?"

She spun around to face him. "Oh Shadow…I just wanted to thank you for what you said earlier."

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well the faker deserved to hear it. I really don't know what you see in that dope of a hedgehog."

She smiled at him. She knew he meant well. "Well goodnight." She walked off back towards her tent.

Shadow watched her retreating figure, and jumped back up in the tree. He didn't know why he bothered to defend her earlier that day. He wasn't that fond of her…or was he? He shook his head of those thoughts. Why would he even think that, she wasn't interested in him? She was too busy trying to get Sonic's attention to even think about Shadow in that way. Shadow closed his eyes and went to sleep he needed to sleep off these thoughts.

-  
Amy crawled back into the tent where Cream and Rouge were already snuggled in their sleeping bags.

The bat smirked watching Amy come inside the tent. "So…Amy want to fill me in on how you and Shadow ran into one another."

Amy blushed to herself, as she wasn't facing Rouge. "Oh." She paused.

"Well I was working when this whole zombie thing started. They got Ms. Flora and Chuck. I managed to escape and that's when Shadow found me."

Rouge's expression became sadden. "Oh Amy I'm so sorry about your boss, and co-worker."

The pink hedgehog nodded and stayed silent. Rouge took notice and decided to tell her story.

"Well I was with Knuckles when this started. I was just innocently flirting with him when some guy tackled me. Knuckles pushed him off before I got bit. We got away in time and then ran into Sonic with Cream, and Tails."

Cream piped in. "Yes Mr. Sonic saw me and saved me before this mean man tried to hurt me. I was very scared." She covered her eyes remembering the events.

Amy pulled her knees up to her chest. "Oh Cream what happened to Vanilla?"

"Mr. Sonic said she that she is somewhere else that is safe. He said it was important that he took me to safety as well. I hope I get to see my mother again."

Amy and Rouge both gave exchanging looks of doubt. Amy wasn't sure if Cream's mother made it out or didn't survive. She didn't want to frighten Cream anymore than she already was. Cream looked over at both of them.

The young rabbit sighed softly. "When is this bad stuff going to stop?" She questioned with innocence in her voice.

Amy looked down thinking to herself. "I'm not sure Cream…"

Rouge frowned looking at the other two girls. She forced a smile, and sat up drawing attention to herself. "Girls…all that matters is that we are together. We'll fight through this."

Amy gave the white bat a warm smile. She scooted over as Cream and Rouge did the same. They all joined in a group hug as they all silently cried together.

-

Knuckles plopped back on his sleeping bag. He heaved a sigh of relief as he began to get comfortable. Knuckles closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "So Sonic what was with that whole thing you said to Amy earlier?"

Sonic was on the brink of sleep before his ears twitched to the sound of Knuckles question. He opened one of his eyes and smirked.

"I did go look for Amy you know. I just looked for her last. When I got to her apartment it was empty. So I figured she was a goner."

Tails cocked an eyebrow. "No offense Sonic, but it was a little harsh for you to say what you said to Amy."

Sonic waved his hand at the young kitsune. "Meh she'll get over it."

Knuckles and Tails gave each other glances of awkwardness. They all eventually went to sleep till the next day came.

-

Amy woke up bright, and early the next morning. She yawned opening her eyes slowly to adjust to the light. She got dressed and crawled out of the tent. She walked over to the bonfire and started a fire. As she started gathering supplies something was approaching her slowly. A hand slid over her right shoulder. The pink hedgehog nearly let out a scream before a hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her screaming.

She struggled in the strangers grip before realizing who it was. Red eyes looked into her jade ones.

"Shh...quiet it's just me." Shadow removed his hand from her mouth once she realized she was safe.

She placed her hand over her heart as she caught her breath. "Shadow don't sneak up on me like that."

He smirked at her. "Sorry for startling you, but what are you doing?"

She began to pull out a pot. "I was going to make breakfast for everyone."

Amy began to cook breakfast. Sonic eventually came out of his tent stretching his arms into the air.

The blue hedgehog rubbed his hands together as he sniffed the air. "Mmm…something smells delicious!"

Sonic approached the small pot of stew, and sniffed the delicious aroma of scents.

Amy looked back noticing Sonic hovering over her to sneak a glance at what she was making.

"Sorry I couldn't make a typical breakfast. I don't really have any bacon or eggs on hand. It'll have to make due." She continued to stir.

Shadow leaned against one of the trees, and watched Sonic take the first taste of the stew. He smiled as the flavor of the stew pleased his taste buds.

Sonic licked his lips savoring the flavors. "Dang Ames I gotta admit you sure know how to cook! Good thing you're here."

She blushed, and looked away shortly before smiling. "Thank you Sonic." She giggled slightly.

Shadow looked away in disgust. There she was fawning over every little compliment Sonic would give her when he was in a good mood. Eventually the rest of the gang came out also smelling something. They were all pretty hungry so they gathered around the campfire waiting for the meal to be dished up.

Cream skipped over towards the rose colored hedgehog. "Miss Amy something smells really good!"

"Oh it's just a little stew I whipped up." Some of them had managed to bring objects such as mugs or bowls with them. They all lined up ready to be served. Amy began to serve everyone as Shadow continued to watch from afar. Amy walked over with a mug of stew. Shadow watched as she approached.

"Don't bother." He uttered.

She sighed. "Shadow I know you're the ultimate life form but you still need to eat. Please just try it you'll like it. I promise."

She placed the warm mug in his hands and walked away. Shadow looked down at the steeping concoction. The scent rose and drifted into his nostrils. The smell was pretty good; he decided to take a taste. He let the flavors slide around in his mouth before deciding to take another bite.

Before he knew it he had finished the stew. He looked up and saw Amy watching him enjoy her meal. She waved at him and giggled. Shadow just grunted in annoyance that he had enjoyed something she had made.

After everyone ate the gang began to clean up around camp. Cream walked over towards the pink hedgehog and tugged on her skirt.

"Miss Amy is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not at the moment Cream you can go and play if you like. Just stay close to camp, and don't wander too far, okay?"

The small rabbit nodded before going over towards a patch of flowers near the tents. There were a few butterflies perched on some of the flowers. Cream reached out to touch one but they all scattered into the air.

"Come back miss butterfly!"

She began chasing after one of the butterflies. As she chased after one of them she didn't realize she was getting further and further away from the campsite. The butterfly landed on a tree. It slowly flapped its wings as it settled on the tree. Cream slowly approached it as she extended her hand out towards the butterfly.

Suddenly it flew off again and she watched it fly away into the sky. She smiled; at least there was still some beauty left in the world. Her attention soon was drawn towards the sound of rustling. She walked around the tree and saw seven hedgehogs all surrounding something. She quietly approached the hogs as they seemed to be occupied digging away and eating at something.

The young rabbit spoke, "Um excuse me sir?"

One of the hedgehog's lifted his head and looked at the young rabbit. Blood was smeared all down his mouth and chin. Some fragments of flesh were wedged in between his teeth. It snarled and moaned towards the young rabbit. Some of the other hedgehogs heard the one hedgehog making noise and soon they all looked up.

Cream backed up slowly with her mouth agape. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to scream but she felt as if her voice had been sucked out of her. Soon enough all seven zombies had gotten up and began straggling towards her. Cream turned around and began to run back towards the camp.

As she began running she tripped over a root and fell over. Her voice had returned because she let out a bloodcurdling scream as the zombies approached her.

-

Back at camp everyone had pretty much finished cleaning up until a familiar scream was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

Amy looked around to see where Cream was. "Where's Cream!"

Tails looked over to the flower patch she had last been in. "She was right over there a few minutes ago." He pointed over to the area where he last saw her.

Sonic sped off in the direction of where he heard a second scream. Everyone else followed pursuit. Sonic made it to the area he thought she was in. He looked around frantically back and fourth looking for the young rabbit.

"Cream! Cream where are ya?" he shouted.

"Mr. Sonic, behind you!" a high-pitched voice said from above him. Cream was safely sitting up in a high tree that she had been able to fly up to.

The blue hedgehog turned around only to come face to face with a hungry zombie. The zombie extended its arms outwards towards him nearly grabbing ahold of him before Sonic managed to get away in time. The rest of the gang got there and saw the many other zombie approaching.

The white bat gasped as she got sight of the scene. "Oh my god…"

Amy covered her mouth seeing the many zombies limping their way towards.

"Cream stay up there where it's safe!" The pink hedgehog yelled up towards her young friend.

While Amy was screaming up to Cream she didn't realize a zombie was mere inches away from behind her.

Knuckles took notice of this and shouted towards her. "Amy look out!"

Amy turned around and saw a bloody mouth heading towards her. She was about to scream when she was scooped out of the way and into the arms of a black hedgehog.

"S-Shadow thank you for saving me again" She barely uttered as she caught her breath.

"Be more careful damn it! I shouldn't be having to save your ass now that your blue faker is around."

He placed her down and turned around shooting a zombie in the head. Amy just looked up at him not taking her eyes away from him.

"Then…why did you save me?"

Shadow looked over at her briefly before dashing off to help Knuckles, and Sonic kill the rest of the zombies. Rouge and Tails approached Amy as they watched the males from a safe distance.

The white bat smirked crossing her arms. "Hmm…Shadows very protective over you."

She closed her eyes and held herself. "I know…I just don't understand why? I thought he didn't like me."

Rouge glanced over to Amy. "Oh but honey. He does."

Her eyes widened with shock. Someone cared about her, wanted to protect her? And this person was Shadow the Hedgehog. This was going to get a lot more interesting.


	6. Found Love?

**Oh my gosh guys I am soo sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school and whatnot that I haven't been able to update. I've been slowly working on this chapter and I have and idea of where I want it to be going. If anyone has any ideas though of where you'd like to see it go leave suggestions in the reviews.**

-

Knuckles bashed the last head in with the metal baseball bat he had. Blood splattered everywhere and a little onto him as he made sure the last one was dead.

"Well that's the last one…" He huffed out a breath as he looked down at the dead body.

The blue hedgehog looked over to Knuckles. "Good job man."

Tails flew up towards Cream, and sat down on the branch next to her. Cream had her eyes still covered to avoid seeing the grotesque scene.

The fox laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Cream it's safe now, they're dead."

"Oh thank you Tails, I was so scared…"

She lunged forward into his arms nearly knocking the both of them down the tree. She hugged him and sobbed slightly into his chest. Tails hugged her lightly as he blushed trying to comfort her.

The blue hedgehog shook his head at the two kids. Both of them were obviously smitten with one another, but couldn't admit it. He walked over to the ebony hedgehog who was helping drag off a dead body from the campsite.

"Shadow thanks for helping Knux and I take down these creeps!" He gave Shadow a thumb's up and smiled coyly at him.

"Don't thank me just yet hedgehog." He walked off leaving the blue hedgehog confused.

Shadow walked past Amy who was helping clean up the camp as well. The pink hedgehog opened her mouth but hesitated for a moment.

"Shadow wait!" She called out.

The black hedgehog turned around as she sauntered over towards him.

"Shadow can I talk to you for a moment." She paused as she looked around. "In private?"

He nodded, and the two walked over to a secluded area of the forest.

"Now what?" he spat.

The pink hedgehog stood her ground. "Shadow I'm tired of you treating me this way. Giving me this attitude. I know you like me!"

Shadow just watched the girl express herself about how she felt towards him. It was slightly attractive. Seeing her stand up for herself was definitely very inspiring.

"Shadow I know you wouldn't be treating me this way if you didn't care about me! Oh and further more!"

She would have continued on but she was cut off abruptly as Shadow pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened at first, she was going to push him away but instead she decided to deepen the kiss. Shadow wasn't a bad kisser. He was soft and sweet, not forceful or sloppy at all like some people. He caressed the side of her face as he maneuvered his lips around hers.

Meanwhile as the two were kissing Sonic had managed to witness the whole thing as he accidently stumbled upon their private make-out session. He watched them from behind a tree and scowled in disgust. That should be HIM Amy is kissing, not Shadow. He stopped his flooding mind with rage when the thought crossed his mind.

What was he thinking? He didn't like Amy that way; he loathed her. She was a pest and annoyance to him, practically a parasite to him. He didn't understand why he was getting upset over something like this.

Shadow broke away from the kiss and gazed into her eyes. Amy looked back blushing madly confused on why he had kissed her.

"Uh Shadow…I know this should probably be a romantic moment, but I really wasn't expecting that from you." She could still feel her cheeks steaming with heat.

The black hedgehog chuckled as he caressed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry its been building up inside me for the past few days."

Her face gleamed with happiness. "I knew it, I knew there was something between us." She bounced around happily with glee.

He quickly covered her mouth as she began to get louder. Shadow was getting worried she would attract more zombies from her noisiness. "Shh…be quiet, there could be some of 'them' around."

She soon realized what he meant, and nodded quickly understanding him. He uncovered her mouth and smirked at her.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice." She paused for a moment. " I was just so excited. I've never had a boyfriend before...should we tell people about us?"

He looked away for a brief moment in thought. "I don't know if that's best idea. I think we should keep it under wraps. Just for now."

Her heart sank for a brief moment just because she had finally gotten someone who admitted they cared for her. And just her sheer luck he doesn't want to broadcast their relationship.

"Alright…Shadow." She looked down slightly.

"Hey…" He lifted her chin up so her eyes met his dark and mysterious ones.

She felt his arm snake around her waist as he pulled her close to him. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Once this is all over we'll tell everyone about us."

Her face brightened and she hugged him. She didn't want to push him any further on the issue. This world was changing drastically and she figured she could change a few of the old things she was known for. He embraced her, kissing her forehead in a protective manner.

Sonic continued to watch from afar smirking as he conceived a plan to sabotage the two of them.

-

The group had decided that it'd be best if they move camp to a safer location, or even possibly try to find more survivors. The gang packed up all their belongings and began to adventure on out. Rouge flew above the rest to spot any oncoming trouble. Cream was walking along side with Tails. Knuckles and Shadow were up in the front leading the way.

Amy was in the back carrying her backpack and was deep in her thoughts. Sonic approached her from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around seeing his cocky smile. She looked at him strangely.

"Hey Ames you need to come up closer to me so I can protect yah from those creepy zombies." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her up against him.

She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was pretty secure. "Uh Sonic…normally I would be ecstatic, but I thought you didn't like me?"

He chuckled. "Not like you? Ha that's crazy! Who wouldn't be attracted to a cute girl like you?"

Sonic dipped her as he purred and raised his eyebrows up and down seductively. She felt her cheeks flush even more.

"Sonic this is so unlike you…I don't know what to say."

A deep voice interrupted the two's tête-à-tête. "I know what to say. Get the hell away from my girlfriend."

The rest of the group spun around and shouted in unison. "Girlfriend?!"

Shadow stormed over towards the two with anger burning in his eyes. Everyone looked in awe to see what would happen. If looks could kill Sonic would be dead on the spot.

Sonic glared back towards Shadow. "What do you mean you're girlfriend? She's not you're property!" He shouted as he pulled Amy further away from Shadow's grasp.  
"She's not a fucking house you boob. She's an independent young woman, capable of making her own choices. Let her go. NOW!"

The pink hedgehog's eyes widened in surprise at Shadow in defense. She had never had anyone defend her before like this. It made her smile to herself.

She pulled her arm away from the blue hedgehog, and walked over to Shadow. "He's right, I am his girlfriend, and I can make my own decisions."

"But Amy…what about us?" He raised his hands up in the air in defense.

"What us? There never was an US." She used air quotes to help emphasis her point.

Sonic looked dumbfounded, as Shadow smirked in pleasure at seeing the blue hedgehog be shot down. The rest of the gang looked back, and forth at the three hedgehogs banter.

Sonic frowned. "What are you talking about; there was always something there. I'm the better option for you anyway. What is this faker ever going to do for you?" He crossed his arms looking very satisfied with his argument back.

She felt her brows furrow and marched up to the cocky hedgehog. "Excuse me but you may have saved me on the rare occasion, but Shadow came to my rescue on his own free will. You've only saved me to get the glory." She wagged her finger in his face.

While everyone was watching the pair, Tails noticed some movement not too far away from the group.

"Uh guys…." The young kitsune began to back up along with cream hidden behind him.

He shoved her hand out of the way pressing his nose against hers. "Don't put you're finger in my face Ames, I'm a hero after all…"

Amy growled under her breath. "That has nothing to do with this argument you-…"

Rouge and Knuckles looked at one another with concern. Rouge was getting a headache from the two hedgehogs bickering. Enough was enough.

"Guys!"

Sonic and Amy looked at the white bat with annoyance. She had nearly stopped the two from getting to each other's necks.

"I know you two find this argument to be more important then anything else, but we have a bigger issue to deal with at the moment!" She pointed behind them to reveal a large herd of zombies running towards them.

"Tails I'm scared…" She tugged on the fox's arm encouraging to get away.

The red echidna screamed. "Run!"

With that said Knuckles grabbed Rouge's hand and began to run.

Shadow's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed onto Amy's hand pulling her away from the zombies.

"Amy this way hurry!" He urged as they ran faster.

Amy caught herself before falling, but Shadow kept a tight grip on her so he wouldn't lose her.

Sonic was running by Shadow's side as the zombies were fading away in the distant. Rouge, Knuckles, Tails and Cream took to the sky where they were even safer. Everyone slowed down once they saw they had lost the herd. Rouge lowered herself down and landed on the ground. Knuckles landed besides her dusting himself off. Cream and Tails followed pursuit landing last.

Shadow slowed down so Amy could catch her breath. Amy glanced over her shoulder to see a heated Sonic steaming at the two. She turned around smirking to herself. He deserved to feel jealous. She had finished her time chasing after him. For years he gave her little to no attention.

The black hedgehog looked around his surroundings. "Well we're safe for now. Although I have no idea where we are."

Rouge looked up and shot up into the sky. "I think we are close to Eggman's place."

"How do you know that?" The red echidna barked.

She gently floated back down to the ground again. "Well I was just there trying to steal back the chaos emerald he snatched from me."

"You think Eggman got through all this chaos?" The young fox questioned.

The blue hedgehog tapped his chin. "I wonder if Eggman had anything to do with all this chaos…"

The red echidna pounded his fists together. "I say we go find out. I'm sure the doctor is still in."

"Do you even think Eggman's still alive?" The pink hedgehog pondered loudly.

"I'm sure the doctor found some suitable way to survive through all this. He's not that incompetent." The black hedgehog chuckled.

Sonic smirked. "Well only way to find out is to break in and find out."

The group started to head off towards Eggman's hidout

Please review! :D


	7. Jealousy and Danger

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with schoolwork. Now that I have a lot of free time I'll be updating this story more. Enjoy! :D**

The group had once again set up camp. Although they had lost most of their supplies such as tents and food, the group had managed to make due with what they had. The girls shared the last tent that had been recovered from the previous attack. The boys were on watch and took shifts to help keep their small campsite safe. Inside the tent the girls gossiped on the latest drama among their group of survivors.

"Amy I can't believe Mr. Shadow likes you!" The young rabbit spoke with excitement.

The pink hedgehog smiles brightly. "I know, but its great. Shadow's really handsome, and nice…and caring." She finds herself going off into a daydream.

Rouge smirked and placed her hand onto of Amy's. "Oh Amy, trust me Shadow's quite a catch. I'm really happy for you Hun. He'll take good care of you."

"What does Mr. Sonic think of all this?" Cream asked curiously.

Amy rolled her eyes scoffing. "Personally I could care less what he thinks. But I do know that he's not happy about it."

"Well he's had his chances, so screw him!" The white bat tossed her hand in the air.

"Oh girls, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Rouge and Cream nodded and laid down on the sleeping bags. Amy made her way out of the tent. Knuckles and Shadow noticed her walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The red echidna asked.

"Uh…well I didn't want to put it out in the open, but I need to use the bathroom." She uncomfortably admitted.

"Shadow smirked. "Just don't wander off too far from the camp. Alright?"

"Don't worry I won't." She giggled.

The pink hedgehog walked through some bushes trying to find a secluded area to go pee. She spotted a perfect area to go, and walked into an enclosed area with trees surrounding her. Just before she started to pull her panties down a loud crunch interrupted her. She stopped, and spun around looking for the source of sound.

"Uh hello?" She uttered silently.

Looking around her she didn't see any sight of a person or zombies. Feeling a sense of urgency to run, she backed up slowly before bumping into someone behind her. She opened her mouth to scream but a forceful hand cupped over her mouth. Fearing the worst she pulled on the hand to release a loud scream.

"Shh…shh. Quiet it's just me Ames." A smooth voice whispered into her ear.

Turning them around Sonic pinned Amy to a tree. With her back firmly pressed against a tree she felt herself trembling from the thought that a zombie had gotten her.

"Sonic…" She gasped. "You scared me, what are you doing out here? I was trying to use the bathroom."

"I was making sure you didn't get yourself into trouble. You know you really shouldn't wander off so far from camp." He chuckled through a sly smirk.

She felt her brows furrow feeling insulted. "I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can." He smirked at her, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sonic's body was seemingly getting closer to hers, and Amy was feeling he was really starting to invade her personal space.

"Uh Sonic do you think you could um, move back?" She tried slipping away from him.

Sonic stared at her for a moment before forcing his lips onto hers. Amy was taken aback as his lips maneuvered around hers. Sonic wasn't a very good kisser and was a bit forceful. His kisses were wet, and sloppy. It definitely wasn't a turn on to Amy.

The pink hedgehog shoved against him trying to push him away from her. Suddenly a black blur sped in ramming the blue hedgehog into another tree. Amy fell to the ground, looking back to see Shadow holding Sonic up.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" The black hedgehog screamed.

Sonic gave a coy smirk. "Kissing the person that should be with the right person. Me!"

Shadow growled, punching him the face repeatedly. Amy got up on her feet running over to stop the fight.

"Shadow stop, your hurting him!"

She managed to pull him off of the blue hedgehog as Sonic lay on the ground with a bloody nose.

Shadow pulled himself away from her grasp. "Why are you defending him? He kissed you!"

"I know Shadow, but I don't think we should resort to violence during a time like this. I'll deal with him."

Shadow scoffed as the rest of the group made it's way towards the commotion.

"Is everyone alright?" The white bat asked worriedly.

"Yeah we're okay Rouge. There was just a little conflict between Shadow, Sonic and I."

Rouge noticed blood dripping down the blue hedgehog's face. "Well what happened? Why is Sonic bleeding, was he bit?"

Amy went to answer but was interrupted by Shadow.

"Sonic kissed Amy while clearly knowing we are dating, I intervened by beating him to a pulp."

Knuckles walked over helping shaking his head at Sonic. He helped him to his feet. "Not cool man."

The white bat crossed her arms giving him a dirty look. "Sonic…you know Shadow, and Amy are going out. Why try to mess up their relationship as it just starts?"

"Because Amy should be with me, not that faker!" He spat.

Tails decided to speak up. "Sonic, Amy's been trying to win your affection for awhile now, and all you've done is push her away. Why do you care so much about her now that's she with Shadow?"

Sonic looked down with a loss for words.

"I can tell you exactly why. He's jealous, that's all it is. Sonic can't stand to see Amy happy now that she's with me. So now he wants what he can't have." The black hedgehog said.

"He's right. I never liked Amy. Now that I see her with someone else it's like I've always wanted her but lost her to someone else."

Amy approached Shadow holding onto his right arm. "Well I'm sorry Sonic, but I'm with Shadow now."

"I know…I'll stay out of your way from now on."

Sonic walked back to camp with Knuckles and Tails. Rouge walked off as well.

"I'll give you two a minute alone." The white bat flew off.

Shadow placed his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Amy smiled slightly. "I'm fine Shadow, he just kissed me. Thanks for helping me."

"Well as long as you're fine." He brought her close to him bringing her into a warm, and slow kiss.

Amy kissed back with a smile gleaming through the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he slowly traced his hands down her back.

"Shadow maybe we should get back to camp."

Shadow looked down at her. "Your probably right. Lets go."

He took her hand in his and they made their way back towards camp. As they got back towards camp Sonic had taken Shadow's shift for look out. Shadow released Amy's hand.

"You should get some rest." He urged.

"I want to stay with you though." She clung to his arm.

"No, I want you to get a good night sleep. You won't get a good one sleeping on the ground."

"Well Shadow I'm already sleeping on the ground. Just on a sleeping bag." She giggled.

"You know what I mean." He chuckled.

"Goodnight." He kissed her on the cheek before escorting her to her tent.

She went into the tent before going to sleep. The next morning the group was out

Collecting their supplies getting ready to move on go to Eggman's hideout. Amy woke up to Cream sleeping next to her cuddled up in a small ball. Amy quietly got up placing her share of the blanket on top of the young rabbit. The pink hedgehog emerged from the tent seeing Shadow with some fruit.

She went over to the ebony hedgehog and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Morning Rose. You hungry?" He offered her a piece of fruit.

"Thanks Shadow. I'm starving." She took the piece of fruit and began to eat.

Knuckles and Rouge approached the couple. "Guys we need to start moving, the faster we get on the road the faster we get to Eggman's, and hopefully get some answers." The red echidna said.

Shadow nodded. "Very true. Amy get your things so we can get ready."

"Alright let me just get Cream up so we can get moving."

Shadow smiled. "Very well, be ready in ten minutes."

Amy made her way over to the tent going inside and waking up the small rabbit.

She shook her softly. "Cream, it's time to get up. We have to get moving."

"Oh Miss Amy its you…I'm up." She sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

The pink hedgehog giggled. "I'll let you get ready." With that she left the tent.

Bumping into Sonic the pink hedgehog scowled at the sight of him.

He grabs her wrist gently. "Ames wait…can we talk?"

She avoided eye contact and pulled her wrist from his grasp. "I don't think we have anything to talk about Sonic."

"Please Amy just hear me out." He begged.

Shadow noticed the two talking and gave a threating glare towards Sonic. Amy gave in and sighed. "Fine Sonic…"

She looked over towards Shadow giving him a signal that it was all right. Shadow gave a slight nod and stayed his distant still keeping watch.

"Thanks Ames." He placed his arm behind her back leading her away from the rest of the group. Shadow still had his sight on the two, and decided to keep watching.

"Amy I'm sorry about what I did the other night. I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's because you weren't thinking Sonic." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can you ever forgive me Ames?" He pleaded.

The pink hedgehog thought for a moment. "Yes…I forgive you."

"Thanks Ames." He pulled her into a friendly hug.

She hugged back, and smiled slightly. As the pink hedgehog turned around she came face to face with Shadow.

"Oh Shadow, I didn't know you were there."

His red eyes gave a piercing and intimidating feel. Sonic kept his ground staring back with his green eyes.

"Is there a problem here?" Shadow stepped in front of the pink hedgehog as his chest pressed against Sonic's.

The pink hedgehog tugged on the ebony hedgehog's arm. "Shadow it's okay. Sonic just wanted to apologize to me for the other night."

The cerulean hedgehog raised his hands up in defense. "Shadow, I don't mean any more harm. Sorry."

"Just stay away from her." The black hedgehog spat as he walked away with Amy.

Sonic watched their retreating figures. Feeling like shit he wished he could take back what he had done.

Tails and Cream had pulled down the tent, and were putting it away.

"Tails why do Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow fight so much?"

The fox looked back at the hedgehogs for a moment before answering. "It's just something teenagers do especially when girls are involved."

"I hope we aren't like that when we are teenagers." The young rabbit said softly.

Tails blushed slightly thinking about what the two of them would look and act like when they were teenagers.

Back with Rouge and Knuckles, they were finishing up collecting their personal items.

"Is everyone ready? We need to get moving." The red echidna shouted.

Rouge smacked the back of Knuckle's head. Knuckles fell flat on his face with a throbbing sensation on the back of his head.

"Shhh! Quiet you idiot we don't need to attract any more of those things."

The red echidna sat up rubbing the back of his head. "You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

The ivory bat smirked, batting her eyelashes at him. "Sorry I couldn't control myself."

"Oh shut it batgirl." The crimson guardian stood up still trying to soothe the back of his head.

"Oh Knuxie-poo when do you think we can get away, and get some alone time. You know just you and me?" She traced her fingertips slowly up the guardian's chest.

A blush crept up on his face. Luckily enough for the echidna the blush blended in with his fur. He pushed Rouge away feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone!" He quickly walked away.

Rouge giggled and shook her head. She knew she'd get Knuckles sooner or later.

The group made their way out of the forest and into the city. The city was a wreck, abandoned cars were scattered across the roads. Doors were knocked down hanging by the hinges. Windows were boarded up and zombies straggled in the streets looking for their next meal. The group hid behind an abandoned truck contemplating their next move.

"I don't like this, I don't like this one bit." The crimson echidna whispered with worry in his voice.

Nodding in agreement the onyx hedgehog turned his attention to Sonic. "This wasn't a bright idea faker."

The blue hedgehog gave Shadow an irate expression. "Well do you have a better idea?" He harshly whispered back.

The kitsune intervened between the two agitated hogs. "Guys we need to keep our voices down. According to my calculations, sounds draw them in, as well as scent of living flesh."

Amy in the meantime was calming the cream colored rabbit.

"Miss Amy I'm really scared." She clung onto the pink hedgehog tightly burying her face into her shoulder.

She rubbed her back soothingly. "I know Cream, you just have to be brave. We won't let anything happen to you."

The little rabbit sniffled, and wiped away her tears. "I miss my mother. Do you think I'll ever see her again?"

Hesitant on whether or not to give the honest opinion on the likelihood of finding her mother Amy answered. "We'll find her Cream…"

Shadow turned around facing his love. "Rose we're planning on making a run for it through the city and cutting through Main Street. But were going to have to kill some of those things along the way. Are you up for it?"

"Of course Shadow. I'm up for anything." She said quietly.

He flashed her his famous smirk, and pecked her on the cheek. "That's my Rose."

Sonic looked away in disgust. Rouge smiled at the couple, she was happy to see Amy being treated nicely by Shadow. Clearing his throat Sonic interrupted the couple's tender moment.

"We need to get moving. So can you two get a room later, and jump each other's bones when I'm not around?" The blue hedgehog spat.

Shadow glared his direction. "Fine let's go."

The group began running through the city. Zombies walking aimlessly around saw the group running, and started limping their way towards them. Amy and Shadow ran side by side, the black hedgehog remained at the same pace as the pink hedgehog in order to protect her. Sonic ran ahead of the group spin dashing into on coming zombies hurdling them clear of the path. Knuckles used his baseball bat to plummet into the zombie's heads.

A deceased fox approached Rouge. It's face torn in multiple places. Thick dark circles rimmed under its eyes. The stench of its rotting flesh could cause you to vomit in seconds. It extended its arms outwards reaching to sink its teeth into her warm flesh, but before it could even get close Rouge high kicked it from the side of its head.

A spray of blood covered the road as blood seeped out of the side of the zombie's head. The white bat gave a look of accomplishment, and looked over to the red echidna. Knuckles in the meantime was bashing the in head of another zombie. Blood sprayed up onto his chest and hit him in the face. Rouge watched in amazement at Knuckle's strength, and brutality. But while she wasn't paying attention another zombie was sneaking its way up behind her.

Knuckles quickly glanced over to the female bat seeing a sluggish zombie approaching her from behind. He sped towards her swinging his bath out towards her. Her eyes widened as she drew a confused look on her face. His bat collided with the side a zombie's head. Spattering even more blood onto Rouge.

She looked down in shock, and then gave a look of sincerity back towards the guardian. "Knuckles…you saved me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?" He continued to bash the zombie's head.

"I couldn't let one of those things bite you." He admitted.

"Oh Knuckles!" She threw her self in his arms hugging him tightly.

He blushed, and pushed her off roughly. "Hey, hey watch it we're in a war zone right now!"

"Oh, right…" She looked around before running back into battle.

Meanwhile Amy and Shadow were fighting off zombies left and right.

Shadow used a gun with a silencer killing off any that got too close. Amy used her piko-piko hammer to smash into the things as they surrounded the two. While Amy was busy taking out a zombie she backed up avoiding a zombie trying to grab her. While doing that she fell back tripping over a corpse. Her hammer dropped out of her reach disabling her from protecting herself. A crawling zombie, and a walking one approached her getting in the way of her reach for her weapon.

She backed up quickly trying to avoid their swinging arms that reached for her. She felt herself panicking a bit, panting as she crawled away from the corpses.

"Shadow help me!" She screamed out in terror.

Sonic was busy with his own problems with a crowd of zombies cornering him in. He noticed Amy defenseless and a terrifying zombie approaching.

"Amy!" The blue hedgehog screamed out.

Shadow turned away from his killing, seeing his love in danger's reach. "Shit." He whispered under his breath.

As he ran towards her he knocked the two zombies out of the way giving her safe advantage to escape. As he started to get up one of the zombies grabbed ahold of his left arm and bit down ripping into his flesh. Shadow cursed to himself holding back the true intense of the pain.

Amy watched in horror as the zombie ripped into her love. "Noooo!" She screamed.

The rest of the group watched in shock, as one of their own was bitten. Amy rushed over taking out the zombie who bit into her boyfriend. She fell to her knees cradling Shadow as he was losing a severe amount of blood. Sonic and the rest of the group made their way over to the wounded.

Sonic rushed over pulling Amy away from Shadow as he lay in a pool of his blood. "We have to leave him!" He ordered.

Amy struggled in the hero's arms pulling away, and crawling back to Shadow. "No, we can't leave him! We can help him!"

"I hate to break it to you but he's been bitten he's a lost cause now. We need to get out of here!" He continued trying to pull her away.

The ebony hedgehog grabbed his arm trying to stop the blood loss. "He's right Rose…just leave me here, get out alive."

With tears streaking down her face she couldn't bear the thought of leaving behind the midnight hedgehog. "No I can't. I…I love you!" She cried.

"I love you too Rose" He caressed the side of her face lovingly.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment but we really need to get out of here." The young kitsune warned as more zombies were approaching.

Cream looked away in disgust at Shadow's wound and hid behind Tails. Rouge and Knuckles took on the zombies that were nearing Shadow, and the rest of the group as the group contemplated what to do. With quick thinking the pink hedgehog ripped the hem of her dress and wrapped it around Shadow's arm preventing more blood from escaping. Sonic help me get him up.

The cerulean hedgehog looked at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy Amy? We can't do anything for him. He's fucked!"

"I don't care what you say. He's our friend, we can't let him die out here alone!" She propped his arm around the back of her neck. She lifted him up to his feet as he straggled to move.

Sonic gave and irate look and sighed in defeat. He went onto the other side of Shadow doing the same. With both Amy and Sonic's support they began running as fast as they could to escape the havoc. The rest of the group quickly followed in pursuit eventually escaping the deadly city.

**Oh my gosh Shadow was bit?! What's going to happen next? Please leave me reviews, comments, questions and concerns. :D Oh and I hope this was long enough!**


	8. The Ultimate Life Form

Pounding on the door with anxiousness, Knuckles hoped that the doctor would allow the group in. He couldn't be that heartless after all.

"Eggman let us in, we need your help!" He barked.

Suddenly a monitor next to the door zapped on showing a picture of Eggman's face.

"Help? From me? Hah! You've got to be kidding me." The doctor laughed.

Amy pushed her way up front past Knuckles facing the monitor. "Please Eggman you've got to let us in. Shadow was bitten and he needs help!"

"Shadow? Bitten…hmm how interesting." He paused for a moment contemplating his decision. "Okay you can come inside, but no funny business. I won't hesitate to kick you out." He threatened.

The doors opened allowing the entire group to enter. Knuckles and Sonic helped carry Shadow inside. With an arm over Knuckles, and Sonic, Shadow mustered enough strength to walk inside. Barely picking up his feet, Sonic and Knuckles practically had to drag him inside from the amount of blood loss.

Tails and Cream were the last to come inside as they watched the others trying to tend to the fallen midnight hedgehog.

The cream colored rabbit looked over at Shadow's state of appearance, "Is Mr. Shadow going to be okay?" She asked innocently.

The kitsune wasn't exactly sure himself on Shadow's condition. "I'm not sure…" He admitted.

The rabbit frowned. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could do, but she was willing to help if she could. "Maybe I could draw Mr. Shadow a picture. That will help him get better. Right?"

The fox couldn't help but smile some. "Sure Cream, I think he'd like that."

He couldn't bear to let her face the harsh reality. He knew Shadow's chance of survival was probably slim, so he didn't want to damper the optimism of the young rabbit any further. She giggled and wandered off to her backpack pulling out her coloring book, and set of crayons. Meanwhile the doctor had come down from his lab to see his grandfather's now damaged project.

"This way now, take him into here." He pointed towards the nearest operating room.

The pink hedgehog followed closely behind. "Can you help him?"

"I'm not sure my dear, once you are bitten you are pretty much dead already. Although he is the ultimate life form, so there could be hope for him."

She smiled slightly. Even though she knew what would probably happen to the hedgehog; it didn't stop her optimism. She was afraid for Shadow. She feared the pain he was probably in, and would endure as the end got near. She wanted to be by his side as long as she could if this really was the end for the ultimate life form.

"What are you going to do?" She questioned.

Eggman turned around facing the girl. "Clean up his wound as best as I can. Look at his vitals and see if there IS anything I can do to ease his pain and possibly save his life. Ever since this outbreak occurred I've been trying to find a cure for it. I was looking for test subjects who had been recently bitten to experiment on to find this 'cure'."

The pink hedgehog seemed confused. "I don't understand though. You wanted to take over the world, why would you try to look for a cure? This is the ultimate way of taking over the world."

He smirked. "Yes that may be so, but it's not very much fun when you don't have people to rule over."

"Oh I see…well I better get out of you're way so you can help Shadow." With that said she walked away slowly towards the rest of the group who were left in another section of the building.

Amy leaned against the wall, closing her eyes; thoughts raced through her mind as she thought of all the possible outcomes that could happen to Shadow. So far only one was going through her mind and she hated the thought of thinking she might lose Shadow. She had never felt this way towards an individual before. She never really even felt this way towards Sonic when she did have feelings for him. Sure Sonic got into some tight situations before but he always came out on top and unharmed. Amy didn't find herself worrying as much for her blue hero, like she was now with Shadow.

The ivory bat saw Amy's demeanor, and knew that this anticipation of not knowing about his life hanging in the balance was just killing her inside. The bat placed her hands on Amy's shoulders. The pink hedgehog stared up at her friend; tears brimming the corners of her eyes.

"Amy I…" Before she could finish Amy lunged herself into her arms sobbing into the bat's shoulder.

Rouge understood what Amy was going through. She gave her a reassuring back rub to comfort her.

"Rouge…"She said through chocked back tears.

"I know honey, I know." She closed her eyes, hugging her a little tighter.

"I don't know what'd I do if he-." She stopped herself.

Rouge stayed quiet. She wasn't sure if she should even bother to say he'd make it through this. Even she didn't know. Everyone else she saw get bitten all had the same fate. Rouge knew there was probably no point of lying to her friend. She'd be there for Amy through this ordeal no matter what. She couldn't even bear the thought if the same had gone for Knuckles.

Knuckles approached the two girls, tapping Rouge on the shoulder. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

She nodded getting up, and flagging Sonic over to comfort Amy while she spoke to Knuckles.

The blue hedgehog walked over to Amy as she sat against the wall her knees up against her chest. He knelt down on a knee placing his hand against her back.

"Hey Ames…how you holding up?" He asked softly.

The rose colored hedgehog sniffled as she looked up at the blue hero. "I'm scared…"

The male sighed. "Ames I know you and Shadow are an item now, but I just wanted to let you know that if Shads doesn't make it through this…I'll look out for you."

She wiped away some of her tears. "You mean that Sonic?"

He nodded. "I care about you Ames, I won't let anything happen to you as long as I'm around." He gave her his signature wink.

She giggled a little, smiling slightly. "Thanks Sonic…"

"No problem Ames" He kissed her on the cheek and patted her back softly as he left her side to see what Tails and Cream were up to.

Amy watched Sonic walk away as she sat there confused. She couldn't understand why now Sonic had all these feelings for her now. Why in this kind of situation would he care for her the most? Was it because he realized how fast you could lose something so precious? Or was this just purely jealously? Whatever it was it confused her. All she knew was that she hoped Eggman would come up with some crazy antidote that could cure Shadow.

Meanwhile with Rouge and Knuckles, the red echidna was telling Rouge some details that the doctor had told him after an hour working on Shadow.

"He said that it's not looking too good. Shadow's vitals are all whacked out. It may not be much longer."

The bat placed a hand to her mouth as the realization that not even the ultimate life form would make it through.

Knuckles looked over to Amy who was sitting on floor looking at her feet. "Do you think we should let Amy know now, or wait a bit?"

"She has the right to know but I think we should have the doctor tell her straight out so she'll know this is really happening. She needs to prepare herself."

"Right. I'll get Eggman." The guardian walked off.

Rouge walked back over to Amy offering her hand to the girl. Amy grabbed ahold of her hand as she lifted her up to her feet.

"What's going on?" The pink hedgehog asked in a concerned voice.

"We're going to go talk to Eggman, and see what's going on with Shadow."

Amy nodded and followed Rouge towards the room Eggman had Shadow in. Knuckles stood in front of the door opening it and allowing Rouge and Amy in first. He shut the door allowing him and the two girls to listen in private.

Knuckles cleared his throat. "Eggman, Amy's here to find out about Shadow's state of condition."

The doctor turned around. "Well it's not looking to good for Shadow. His white blood cell count is off the charts. I cleaned up his wound as best as I could. I gave him some painkillers to reduce the pain as much as possible. He's not feeling the worst of the pain like most of the victims.

He paused. "At least not yet. "

"Oh god…" She cupped her mouth with her hands as she looked through the viewing window into the room Shadow was in.

She saw he was lying on a metal table with tubes going into him. An I.V bag hung on the right side of him. He looked somewhat peaceful. His eyes were closed and his chest went up and down slowly as he breathed.

Rouge noticed Amy starting to get upset again, so she decided to ask the question Amy probably had burning in her mind right now. "How much longer does he have?"

Eggman looked down at the ground for a moment collecting his thoughts. "He probably won't make it through the night…"

He opened the door allowing the three of them inside the room with Shadow. The pink hedgehog walked in slowly.

Amy stayed quiet for a moment collecting her self before speaking. "Can I stay with him?" She said while avoiding eye contact.

The doctor tapped his chin thinking. "I suppose so. You do realize he'll turn though?"

"Restrain me doctor." A weak voice spoke out.

Both Amy and Eggman turned around to see Shadow lift his head slightly as he glanced over to the two.

Amy rushed over to Shadow's side. "Shadow you're awake!"

"Yeah, but I'm in a lot of pain." He winced.

She held his hand. "Shadow I'm so sorry this happened to you. This should of been me, not you." She began to sob.

"Don't say that. I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you while I'm around. I kept that promise." He caressed the side of her face.

Rouge felt tears brimming her eyes as she watched her best friend. She knew Amy and Shadow were so in love. She only wished that could happen between her and Knuckles. She decided to leave before she embarrassed herself from crying. As she wiped her eyes getting rid of the evidence of tears, she bumped into Knuckles.

She quickly turned her self-away looking towards the ground. "Oh Knuckles…I'm sorry I was just leaving." She tried to hide her face from showing she was crying.

"What's wrong Batgirl?"

"Nothing, I-I don't know what you're talking about." She began to walk away.

He grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her gently towards him. "Rouge talk to me."

She stared up into his purple eyes as he held her gently by the arms.

She lowered her head slightly. "It's just seeing Amy and Shadow in this situation makes me wonder if I'll ever find love."

"Oh…well I've been thinking lately."

The white bat looked up again. "Thinking of what?"

"Thinking about you." He admitted.

The ivory bat was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I look at Shadow and Amy's relationship and it just makes me think. It made me realize that I can't bear the thought of losing you."

He held her hands in his large ones squeezing them gently. Rouge smiled.

"Oh Knuckles, I feel the same way towards you." She chimed.

"Heh, I know Rouge. I guess it just took an experience like this to make me realize my feelings towards you." He laughed.

She flung herself into his arms kissing him on the lips. He was about to push her off but instead he kissed her back. Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth. Knuckles gladly accepted her tongue to enter his mouth and smirked through the kiss. His hands slid down her sides onto her curvy hips.

She pressed her body closer into his. Knuckles could feel her large breasts press against his toned chest, feeling himself starting to get aroused. Finally he broke away from the kiss panting as he stared into her crystal eyes. She smirked at him through a half-lidded gaze.

"Rouge…do you want to?"

"Yes."

Knuckles took her hand and lead her off to somewhere in private were they could take care of their _burning desire_s.

Back with Eggman, he had finished restraining the black hedgehog. Now he was observing the two hedgehogs in awe. As he watched through the viewing window he watched Amy dote on the sick male. This was all just too strange to him. Never did he imagine that _Shadow The Hedgehog_ could be so compassionate towards another individual. Especially it being Amy Rose, whom he thought had the hots only for Sonic. It was weird seeing almost two polar opposites be attracted to one another, but then again maybe that's where the saying came from. Eggman felt a bit upset; he had hoped his grandfather's project would be stronger than this.

Suddenly footsteps approached, Eggman turned his head slightly so he could look over his shoulder. Sonic stood next to the doctor looking in on Amy and Shadow through the viewing window.

"Eggman." He spoke without giving eye contact.

"It's been awhile." He crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes straight ahead not even giving a glance of recognition to the man.

"Yes. I suppose it has been hedgehog." The doctor mimicked his rival's body language.

"So how did all this happen?"

"What?"

The blue hedgehog looked over to the doctor. "This zombie apocalypse Eggman, you must know how this all started."

He heaved a sigh. "Based on my research, I believe all of this is to blame on G.U.N."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Weaponized experiments that went wrong. Those blasted idiots should have stuck to what they know." He scoffed.

The hero's eyes fell to the ground. "I see."

Eggman looked in on Amy and Shadow. She was softly petting his head and holding his hand trying to comfort him.

"So Sonic, what happened between you and the pink pipsqueak?"

He sighed. "There was nothing between us before. It doesn't matter anyway, she's with him now."

The doctor smiled slightly. "So something did start to develop then?"

Sonic suppressed a low growl. "Was is it to you anyway Eggman?" He spat.

"I was just curious. I figured now that we aren't main rivals we could have a bit of conversation." He calmly spoke.

"Well I'm not up for it." He walked away angrily.

Eggman watched his retreating figure. He knew Sonic had probably begun to develop feelings for the girl later than expected. It was clear that Sonic was too late to step in and express those feelings before Amy had moved on.

The doctor took one last glance at the two hedgehogs before exiting to give them a bit more privacy.

Back with Shadow and Amy, the pink hedgehog had fallen asleep next to Shadow.

Shadow began to stir from his sleep feeling surprisingly better. He glanced over at Amy who was sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He smiled seeing her innocently sleep. As he sat up slightly he pulled away at the bandage around his bite wound. When he finally removed the bandage his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the bite wound was completely gone.

"Rose!" He whispered somewhat loudly.

She stirred from her sleep opening her eye slowly. "Shadow?"

She began rubbing her eyes getting the sleep out of her eyes. When her eyes focused she glanced over to Shadow's arm noticing not a scratch in sight.

"Shadow…how is this possible?" She gasped.

"I'm not sure, but I feel completely fine." He began to reach out towards his arm with his other hand but was unable to do so from being contained.

"I'll go get the others!" She quickly left the room.

When she came back Eggman and the others pushed their way through the door to see what had happened. Eggman approached the black hedgehog and took shadow's arm in his hand. As his eyes slowly examined it, he was startled to not even see a scratch from his incident.

"This can't be possible." He uttered.

Shadow looked up at the perplexed scientist. "What does this mean doctor?"

He stroked his chin deep in thought. "If it's what I think, then you're immune to the virus."

"Are you kidding me?" The blue hedgehog said in surprise.

"Well I'm about 90% positive. Let me just do some quick vital checks and I'll be sure." The doctor quickly shooed out the rest of the gang so he could conduct some tests.

The gang all waited outside the room anticipating the news of Shadow's health. Amy smiled to herself now that she knew Shadow would be okay. Sonic shook his head, he thought for sure Shadow was a goner. This must prove it though; maybe Shadow really truly IS the ultimate life form.

Tails sat against the wall with Cream who had drifted back to sleep. He gently patted and stroked the top of her head as she nuzzled her face into his chest. The kitsune couldn't help but blush.

After an hour Eggman came out to reveal the results. Everyone quickly stood up ready to hear the news.

"Well?" The white bat asked impatiently.

Eggman chuckled slightly. "I knew my grandfather was a genius. "

Amy pushed her way in front so she stood in front of the doctor. "Does that mean Shadow is going to be okay?"

Eggman placed his hands on his hips. "He's more than just fine. He's the cure for the virus!"

Everyone gasped in disbelief. This was it; maybe this whole horrible epidemic could be solved now that a cure had been discovered, and who knew it'd end up coming from Shadow the ultimate life form.

**Sorry everyone for the long wait for a new update. x_x I've been really busy with school work, but I've got some free time! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to Read and Review! :D **


End file.
